


Ignorance

by christarennerston



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Pepper being jealous, Tony being secretive, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper hates that you and Tony spend so much time together alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

> Though I'm not fond of Pepper I still wrote about her. Anyways, here you go

The Stark tower was filled with the sunlight from the wall of windows as you and Tony looked over a concept for Pepper. You both were close as you looked over the hologram, Tony's hand resting on your shoulder. You laughed at a joke he made of one of his new team members before hearing the door open and close as someone entered.

"Hey, Tony, I--," Pepper stopped mid-sentence, noticing you there. "I didn't realize you'd be here. I'm starting to wonder if you ever actually work at your company or if you just stay here." Pepper placed some dry-cleaning on the nearby sofa.

You and Tony looked at each other and noticed your closeness, causing both of you to take a step away from the other. You slid your hand against the holo-table, making the image disappear.

Pepper stared at the both of you with an accusing stare. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I was just leaving," you said as you patted Tony on the back as a goodbye and headed for the elevator.

Pepper followed after you, slamming you against the wall when you both were out of sight. "I don't know what you're up to, but Tony Stark is mine. Keep your filthy paws off of him."

You couldn't help but laugh at the threat. "Pepper, I don't want Stark, he's just a friend. We had matters to discuss, that's it."

"Matters every time I have to run an errand? You're always here when I get back, seems suspicious."

"Think what you want, Pep, but if we were up to something like that then we wouldn't be here. You know how to use JARVIS, remember?" You pushed her away and pressed the down button for the elevator.

Even after that incident, you still kept showing up day after day. Pepper was becoming more furious every time she saw you and it didn't help that she was being sent on stupid errands. Ms. Potts finally had enough one day and without another word, she left the building.

Pep clicked her phone when it rang, yelling "what" into her headpiece.

_'Meet me in the tower in ten minutes.'_ Tony gave no reason.

"Why? Will she be there?" Pepper didn't know if she wanted to head out of her house again or not. 

_'Nope, just you and me. We need to talk about this.'_

With a sigh, the redhead said 'alright' and got dressed, heading back out to her vehicle. 

When she arrived at the penthouse at the top of the tower, everything was dark. "Tony, where are you," she asked hesitantly as she tried not to trip in the darkness. 

The lights flickered on and many different voices yelled 'surprise.' Pepper looked around at the decorations and the people that filled the room. 

"This is what we were working on when I sent you on those errands," Tony told her, wrapping an arm around her waist. 

"I was being so ignorant in thinking you were cheating. I should tell her I'm sorry." 

"Um, yeah, I think so, too. This was her idea after all." 


End file.
